Hurry up and save me!
by Yukirin Kagamine
Summary: Ikuto and Amu break up. Amu is depressed. Who will save her? Our favorite jack of course, the famous Kukai Souma!


Yukirin: Hello minna-san! Yukirin is backk~ I'll continue writing Kukamu stories as always!

Amu: jeez, you write about me and kukai again..

Yukirin: what?! I know you liked them!

Kukai: yeah.. I like it..

Amu: no! I don't like it!

Kukai: I can see you're lying. Your face show it!

Amu: NO!

Yukirin: Amu, just tell the truth!

Amu: fine. I like it.

Kukai: yay! So you like me?

Amu: w-what?

Kukai: YES!

Ikuto: Darn you soccer kid!

Yukirin: …. IKUTO!

Ikuto: uhh… (Ran away)

Yukirin: good~

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shugo chara nor the characters. I only own the plot.**

Hurry up and save me

Amu's POV

I'm Hinamori Amu, a 7th grader right now. I'm now at my room crying my eyes out because of Ikuto who was my ex-boyfriend broke up with me. I don't want to go anywhere. I'm no use without Ikuto.

"Amu-chan…" Miki, my blue shugo chara said.

"Amu-chan! I'm sure you'll find someone better!" Ran, the pink shugo chara said.

"I agree –desu" Suu, the green little shugo chara said.

"Someone… hurry up and save me.." I said while still crying.

"HINAMORIIII!" Kukai, the former Jack's chair suddenly barge in to my room.

"w..hat?" I said.

"HINAMORI! GET UP AND CHEER UPPP!" Kukai the energetic one said while opening my cover.

"noo.. I .. can't.." I said.

"YOU CAN!" Kukai said.

"H..ow.." I said.

"come on.." Kukai said and dashing out from my house to the park while pulling me with the rope like always.

"where are we going?" I said.

"hmm… you'll see." He said.

Then he bring me to the park. When we arrive at the park we buy some ice cream. I buy a strawberry flavor while Kukai buy the chocolate one.

"So, Hinamori. Why are you crying?" Kukai started the conversation.

"uhh…. Ikuto… He break up with me because he said.. he like someone else." I answer.

Kukai's POV

So Hinamori is crying because of that Ikuto. But.. Can't she see that I'm in love with her?

"Don't worry Hinamori! You'll find someone better!" I said.

Yeah, and that boy will be me!

"Yeah… thanks Kukai!" Amu said while smilling.

Finally.. She.. smile!

"Your welcome!" I said while giving her my signature thumbs up grins.

"Ne, Kukai?" Amu said calling me.

"what?" I ask her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with …Utau…?" Amu ask while looking down. I wonder what happen to her saying Utau.

"Eh? What? No. I've done with her yesterday because she also said she loves someone else." I said. That's no big deal. Utau is so over-acting.

"Soukka." Amu said.

"Yeah, we better head back home. It's getting late. I'll drop you." I said while taking her hands and dash to her house.

Amu's POV

After we went to the park, Kukai said he's going to drop me to my house. So, now we're heading for my house while dashing.

"Kukai! Slow down or we are going to miss my house!" I yelled at Kukai.

"ahahah. Okay." He said laughing then walking again.

Then we arrived at my house.

"Thanks Kukai!" I said flashing my smile and walk to my door. But before I reach the front door Kukai hug me from behind.

"K-Kukai?" I ask him blushing.

"…Hinamori, I have something to tell you…" Kukai said.

"What is it?" I answered.

"I've like you since the first time I saw you. I thought you're cute and sweet. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kukai said while resting his head on my shoulder.

"I've like you too lots. I-I will!" I said blushing at the close contact.

"Really?" He ask.

"Yeah" I said.

Then he turns me around so I face him and he kissed me. I blushed.

"I love you Hinamori. Anyway, can I call you Amu since you're my girlfriend now?" He ask me while flashing his signature grins.

"I love you too Kukai. Of course you can silly." I said laughing.

"hahah. Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said waving then heading home.

Kukai's POV

I'm really glad Amu accepted my feelings. Now I'm his boyfriend! I'm so happy. I wished we will be together for the rest of our life.

Then I arrive at my house. I get inside and\ head to my room to get some shower. After finish with the shower I went down to get some dinner.

After the dinner I went to my room again and get some rest.

Yukirin: I'M SO SORRY! IT'S SO SHORT!

Kukai: YES! I get to be Amu's boyfriend!

Amu: (blush)

Ikuto: NO! I should be the one that is Amu's boyfriend not that soc- (Yukirin hit Ikuto's face with a soccer ball)

Ikuto: WHAT IS YOUR PROBL- (Yukirin hits him with a basketball)

Ikuto: YO- (Yukirin hits him with a baseball bat)

Yukirin: SHUT UP! Or I'll hit you again!

(Ikuto runs away)

Yukirin: finally..

Kukai&Amu: Finally what?

Yukirin: nothing.

Kukai&Amu: REVIEW and if you have any request you can add it in the review or PM. (Private Message)

ARIGATOU


End file.
